cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Mai Cytus Opinions
So, Pit-Stain did this a while back, so I thought "Why not?". Now I'm doing it. You probably won't agree with a lot of these. *Despite the hate I've shown against Ververg II, it's my second favourite song in Chapter 1. *Les Parfums de L'Amour is actually my least favourite song in Chapter 1. The music is boring to me, and the chart sucks. Especially on Easy. *Although not many people like Secret Garden, I honestly think it could've had a great chart. *I treat Sanctity and Sacred like twins. I Mastered them for the first time back to back. *That said, I think Iris is harder than Sanctity and Sacred. *Hard Landing is better than any of ICE's songs in Chapter 2. *Precipitation at the Entrance I is the better part (musically and chart-wise) of PatE. *Every single Level 7 song in Chapter 3 except for Libera Me and the Saika versions is underrated. *That being said, I really don't like Saika. *Despite it being rather overrated, Halcyon is my favourite song before Cytus 4.0. *Landscape bores me. *In my opinion, Future World is tied with Iris for the hardest Level 7 songs before Cytus 5.0. *Both Skuld and Beyond are terribly underrated. Especially Beyond. *It's funny how much I love every Yamajet song other than Recollections, and just despise said Yamajet outcast to no end. *Although Just A Trip gets plenty of attention these days, it needs moar! ;_; *Selfish Gene and Realize are shockingly underrated to me. *Although I love Holy Knight, I actually like Bloody Purity more. *Freaking Blocks... *L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness) is the best out of the L versions. (Lel, Pit) *This is more of a fact, but Musik's chart keeps glitching out for me. I swear, sometimes I'll try to tap a note and it just won't work. This only happens with this song, and only started happening after I Mastered it. Weird... *Any song that has to do with water in Cytus is underrated. Aquatic Poseidon is no exception. *Slit is two goohd. *Laplace is my favourite sakuzyo song in Cytus, beating AXION by a mile for me. *I don't get why Scherzo is so hated. Just because it's long? *Code 03 is a better song than Her Sword. *Although Set Free is a good song, it just can't beat Qualia. Both KIVA songs in Cytus are underrated to me. *Codename : Zero is harder than Freedom Dive to me. *Speaking of good ol' Freedom, it's not my least favourite of the Trio From Hell, but also my least favourite Xi song in Cytus. *Solar Wind is the hardest Level 8 in Cytus, not East West Wobble. *Red Eyes the worst song from Persona's "Eyes" trio for me. In terms of music and difficulty. *Although The Last Illusion and Q blew my mind, Finite Circuit just disappoints. *Even though I love Process, I didn't really like Shoot out. It's still the second best Tsukasa song in Cytus to me, but looking at the other Tsukasa songs...yeh. *Diskord was actually very fun to listen to and to play. *Even though some people don't like Violet for a lack of rhythm, I actually like it a lot. In fact, there's not a single Eyemedia song I even slightly dislike in Cytus. *I don't really have and major praises or complaints for any song in Chapter S. The entire chapter is just epic. *The Way We Were has a weirdly addictive tune and chart. *Music. The Eternity of Us is actually better than both Knight of Firmament and The Fallen Bloom, even though both songs are fantastic. *I can't really decide my favourite song in Cytus Alive. I say it's Alive: Vanessa, but really, all of the Alive songs in between Chapters 3-6 are runners for the title, along with Chapter 9. *Alive: Loom is a decent song, but I'm not too fond of it. *Despite Chapter 8 being my favourite chapter in Cytus, Alive: Another Me is the worst Cytus Alive song to me. (Other than the two obvious ones. Damnit, Cranky...) Category:Blog posts